Can't Escape Fate
by Colette Stanford
Summary: Hermione is HG and Draco is HB. Hermione turns out to be pureblood and betrothed to Draco. What happens when he starts to respect Hermione, then care for her, and maybe more. But there are alot of obsticals in the way.
1. Broken Spirits

Chapter 1: Broken Spirit

Hermione walks on the platform 9 ¾ in her usual outfit, a pair of jeans, t-shirt, jacket and a pair of sneakers. She doesn't exactly look sexy, but at least she doesn't look too sloppy. Her hair is straight, silky, and falls down to her middle back. Her make up is modest and just a bit highlighting, because that's all she needs.

She spots her three best friends across the crowd. There's a jet black haired boy with emerald eyes and a lighting bolt scar, a boy with scarlet red hair and reaches a height of at least 6'4, and a beautiful red haired girl that could pose for playboy if she really wants to. She joins them and they all greet her with affection.

"Hey Hermione, where were you all summer? I sent owls to your house but I never got any responds." Harry asks.

Hermione smiles and tells them the exciting news. "God I have so much to tell you guys about my summer. Lets get on the train and I'll tell you the whole story!"

They find an empty compartment and Hermione and Ron sat on one side while Harry sat with Ginny in his lap on the other; they hooked up at the end of last year.

"Okay," Hermione began, "When I get home for break, my parents take me out to my favorite restaurant for dinner because they had some news to tell me." They all look at her with curiosity in their eyes.

"So we sit down and order then they tell me, "Hermione, I know we should have told you sooner, but your adopted." They all gasp. "I know, they just bluntly told me just like that in public. I lost my breath when they said it. But anyway, they go, "I know your surprised, but you have to realize it doesn't matter who your blood comes from, we're your parents and we love you with all our heart," Which I knew, but I was still shocked."

"So anyway, they decided to tell me then because my real parents have died a month earlier and left their entire fortune to me!"

"How much?" Ron asked in amazement.

"3.5 million pounds so we spent all summer on a yacht in the south of France." Hermione told them.

"OH MY GOD!!" They all stated in unison.

"Yeah, and on top of that, they were one of the most powerful pureblood family in all Europe. I mean they are in equal to the Malfoy family."

"Talking about me Granger." Said a familiar, cold voice.

"Go away Malfoy." Ron told him.

"Can't, I need Hermione for head business." Malfoy coolly replied.

"It's okay guys, I see you later." Hermione told them and followed Malfoy to McGonagall's compartment. They sat down and listened as she told them the normal. Be the example for the first years, lead the prefects, blah, blah, blah. Then, she said something that shocked the both of them.

"As you've heard, the heads share a dorm."

"What! I thought that was just a rumor." Hermione asked with a tone of shock in her voice.

"No Miss Granger, that's why I want to talk to you two. I know you two have had some problems in the past," Malfoy and Hermione look at each other, but for some reason Malfoy had a smirk on his face, nothing like the resentful glare on hers. "But I hope you two can look past that now. You two are the brightest of your class and I hope you two have matured enough to look past your differences and get along."

"I can if he can." Hermione gestured to Malfoy who just smirks.

"Good, you'll find your portrait of a dragon if you go pull the axe on the suit of armor outside my office, go through the corridor, tap the middle stone block of the dead end wall, and your password is 'fire'.

"Why is it so complicated?" Hermione asks.

"That way, the shared dorm remains just a rumor." McGonagall smiled.

Hermione and Malfoy start to walk away when Malfoy suddenly grabs Hermione and pulls her into a nearby empty compartment and throws her down on the bench. He hovers over her and he can feel the anger coming off her body.

"What the fuck is wrong with…" But her mouth was completely covered by his hand. He lowered himself on top of her, pinning her with him body weight.

"Shut the fuck up Granger or you'll be fucking sorry." He growled in her ear. She was starting to become afraid. She tried to sneak her hand in her pocket and pull out her wand, but he grabbed her wrist and held on so tight he was bound to leave a bruise.

"Bad idea bitch." He tells her.

"Why are you doing this, what did I do?" She asks on the verge of tears.

"I just love to watch you squirm." He whispered against her lips as his free hand grabs her thigh and slowly creeps up. She squirms and whimpers but it's no use against his body weight plus his muscle. So he just laughs at her failed attempts to break free.

"Why bother, you're not going anywhere."

"Please, just let me go." She pleaded.

Suddenly, the train slows and Malfoy lets out an annoyed breath and looks at her once again. He leans down and whispers in her ear, "If you tell your friends, you'll be even more sorry than you already will be." With that he gets up and leaves.

Hermione stays there and lets a few tears drop from her eyes. Then she gets up and walks out.

Hermione was so upset she decided to skip the welcoming feast and just head for her dorm. She told her friends she had to do some head duties so she couldn't stay.

As she entered her dorm she saw a magnificent common room. The fire was blazing away and it light up the entire room with a dancing light. All the furniture looked like you could sink into it, but the best part was the humungous bookshelf filled to the brim with great books, magical or not.

She grabs a book and sits in the oh so comfortable looking couch and get engulfed in it. She was so caught up; she didn't hear the portrait hole swing open and Malfoy walk in.

He stares at her. She had taken off her school robes earlier so she's wearing her t-shirt and jeans again. She looked perfect. He couldn't stand for that. He walked to her and as he got closer, she noticed the noise and looked up. Malfoy could see the instant fear overwhelm her body and her breath became ragged as he lower himself on top of her once more.

"What do you want from me Malfoy?" She cried.

He smiled, "I just want you to look less than perfect, is that so wrong?" He growled.

Hermione suddenly got furious and the adrenaline made it possible to push Draco off her and fall flat on his ass.

Hermione quickly stood up and looked down at him with disgust. "How dare you Malfoy. You have no right to touch me. What makes you think I would allow you to ever touch me?"

Malfoy stands up and smiles, "Well my father told me you turn out to be a pure blood and guess what babe, we're betrothed."

Hermione's heart stops. She swears to God it stopped, but she's still breathing. Her parents would never betroth her to him, but her biological parents might.

"That's right Granger, you're my wife to be. So if I'm gonna marry you, you need to understand who's boss.

"I'm not your plaything Malfoy, you can't just fuck me whenever you want."

Malfoy walks so close to her, she can smell the cigarettes on him. He grabs he upper arms and shakes her hard. "Wanna bet, guess who's stronger. I can have you whenever I want and there's nothing you can do about it. You can tell your friends, but in the end we'll be married and I can make it a nice, or it can be painful." He leaned down and planted a forceful kiss directly on her lips, slightly bruising them.

She pushes him off and slaps him hard across the face. He returns the favor and slaps her across the face, knocking her to the floor. He leans down to her and whispers, "Every time you do something stupid like that you'll pay, every time you look at another man both of you will pay, ANY time you tell ANYONE about what does on between us, they will die!"

He turned and went to his bedroom. Hermione curled into a ball and cried hysterically.


	2. Explainations

Chapter 2:

'Betrothed, to that hateful, cold, horrible man. How can that be?' she thinks to herself. She has so many questions. When do they have to be married, why they're betrothed to each other, and why she hadn't been told before now?

She pulls herself off the ground, he body weak from crying so hard, and decided to go to bed.

She walks into her room, which she's now seeing for the first time, and goes to her closet to find her nighty. She looks at it and takes in all the little details. It was powder pink with white lace trim, the neckline fell as low as it could go, and the bottom barely covered her ass. She bought it before the year started, she didn't really know why, except that it made her feel sexy. Right now, she needs to feel sexy.

She climbs in her huge bed and laid down for an unsettling sleep.

Hermione wakes with the sun in her face. She could have sworn she closed the blinds last night. 'Oh well.' She thinks to herself as she rolls over to try to fall back asleep, only to find herself face to face with Malfoy.

"MALFOY!!" She screams as she jumps to cover herself up with her blankets.

"What the FUCK are you doing in my room." She screams.

"Quiet," he growls, "You don't need to wake the whole castle. I just need to talk to you."

"Well, couldn't you wait until I got up and got dressed instead of ambushing me while I'm sleeping."

"Well, this way I know you can't try to blow me off and run for the door because you don't want me to see you in that little nighty you're wearing under that blanket."

Hermione is dumbstruck. 'How does he know what I'm wearing under my blankets? How long has he been in here?' she thinks to herself.

"Just listen, I know you probably have a lot of questions for me about what I told you last night, so I'll tell you everything I know." He tells her.

Hermione just shuts up and listens.

"My father told me a long time ago I was betrothed to marry the Nightly's little girl. Unfortunately, they had given her up for adoption when she was 7 months old because they did not want to be related to my father. You see, our father's used to be best friends back in school, but when they were in school, your father, David, was engaged to my mother. Then one day, my mother and father both got an owl from their parents telling them they were betrothed to each other, so she couldn't marry David. They tried to explain to him that she still loved him and it wasn't my father's fault, but he wouldn't listen. He was heart broken. So when they found out I was the only respectable pureblood male left, your parent's decided they would rather give up their only daughter than allow her to be related to my family."

Hermione just looks at him. She knows he's not lying, but it's still hard to believe him.

"Then my father told me they found the girl," he continued, "And she's you."

"The deal is you have to come home with me over Christmas break and we'll have the wedding then. You can invite anyone you want, yes even Potter and Weasley, but my mother is planning the whole thing. We have to have at least one boy and marry him off to some other pureblood girl, same with any other children we have."

"What make you think I'm going to marry you? I don't even like you." Hermione spat.

"This isn't any picnic for me either princess, but we have no choice." He hissed at her.

"Oh really, what exactly do you think will happen if I refuse?"

"My father will hunt you down and torture you until you either agree to marry or die." He said so plainly; Hermione knew he wasn't lying or even over exaggerating.

"God, I can't believe this." She said to herself.

"Believe me, I know. But you need to listen to me. If you're going to be my wife, there are a few things you need to understand." He said almost business like.

"First of all, what goes on behind closed doors stays behind closed doors. I don't need everyone knowing our business. Second of all, you treat me with respect and I'll treat you with respect. And lastly, don't you even back talk me. If you back talk I will lose my temper and believe me, you don't want that." He tells her sternly, his eyes never leaving hers.

She looks at him in absolute disbelief for a few seconds before answering, "Yah know what Malfoy, if we have to get married or die, then fine I'll marry you. But don't you think for one second that just because I'm going to be your wife I will come to your beck and call. I'm a human being and I deserve respect. I will tell my friends whatever I feel like, I will back talk if you insult me or provoke me, and you will get absolutely no respect until I see some."

Seconds after those words leave her mouth, Malfoy had pounced on top of her and pinned her to the bed. "Say it again you stupid bitch, I fucking dare you." He growls in her ear.

She looks him in the eyes, she can feel her legs going numb from the extra weight and paralyzing fear, but she looks him in the eyes and refuses to show her terror.

"You can beat me all you want Malfoy. You can punch me, kick me, curse me, but you will never break my spirit. I won't let you."

He looks at her in disbelief, and then he gets off the bed and heads for the door.

"Malfoy wait." Hermione calls.

He turns and faces her, the angry glare still lingering in his eyes.

"We can't live like this. If we have to get married, we can't spend our lives hating each other and making each other's lives miserable. Can we just agree to try and not hurt each other mentally or physically?"

He looks at her and a smirk spreads across his face.

"No." He answers and turns and leaves the room.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, wait for me!" Hermione calls down the hall.

"Hey, how was your night with _him._" Ron asks.

"Worse than you could imagine." She replies.

They all go to the great hall for breakfast and she tells them the entire story, not leaving out a single detail.

"You have to marry, HIM?" Harry asked sounding so disappointed.

"Yes, It's not legally binding, but if I don't, God only knows what they'll do to me." She replies.

"Well, not to make your bad day worse, but you need to know something." Ginny tells her.

"What is it?" Hemione asks.

"We got a new defense against the dark arts teacher this year."

"Big surprise." They got a new one every year since they started at this school. Last year the poor woman had to quit because she became possessed by the wolsorp they were studying.

"Well, the bad news isn't that fact we got a new teacher, it's who the teacher is." Ginny told her.

"Who is it?" She asks, generally nervous now.

"Snape finally got the job."

"WHAT!!" Hermione screams jumping out of her seat. "But I have defense against the dark arts at one!"

"We know, we have it with you, remember?" Harry asks.

"Oh God. Well, who's the new potions teacher?" She asks.

"I don't remember his name, but he's the third to the left at the teacher's table." Ron told her.

Hermione looks over and sees an actually very handsome man. He had broad shoulders, very muscular body, a boyish face, and deep brown eyes.

"Well we have him first today, so we can really get to know him." Harry said.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Jackins. I'll be your potions teacher at least this year. Now everyone please get out your books, a quill, and some parchment. Turn to page 42 and I need someone to start reading on silicon-oxide. Yes I know it's very basic, but it's best not to start with something to hard. So who will volunteer to read?"

Of course Hemione's hand shot up in the air, surprisingly with several boys hands that don't volunteer for any other classes.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"Before we go any further, ten points to Gryfindor for Miss Granger so graciously volunteering. Second of all, who can tell me about silicon-oxide?"

Hermione's hand was the only one who knew the answer. Mr. Jackins looked around.

"Yes, Miss Granger." He smiled, obviously impressed.

"Silicon-oxide is a muggle compound usually used in the muggle science chemistry for mixing their potions. But in magic, it can be a key ingredient for making almost any muggle object become magical. However, you need to be very careful with it for it is an unstable compound and an accident with it could be fatal.

"Very good, another 10 points to Gryfindor. Now will someone else volunteer to read further? Yes, Miss Padma, will you continue please."

"I really like him, he's so charismatic." Hermione told her friends.

"Yah, I'm sure you like him, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry reminds her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Did you not see the way he was looking at you for most of the class?" Ron asks her in surprise.

"No, what are you talking about?" She asks, seriously clueless.

"He totally wants you Hermione." Harry tells her.

"But he's a teacher, not only a teacher, a Hogwarts teacher! He wouldn't go after a student."

Harry and Ron look at each other, than Harry looks at her and says, "I wouldn't be so sure Hermione, just watch your back."


	3. Night Club

Chapter 3:

Hermione enters her common room quickly followed by Ginny. She's spending the night so she has someone to talk to about her new 'arrangement.' Draco's sitting on the couch reading his book.

"Hey bitch and Weasel." He says without even looking up.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy."

He just smiles and continues reading. Hermione and Ginny just go straight to Hermione's room and locked the door behind them.

"What am I gonna do Ginny? I can't marry him, I can't even be in the same room with him." She cried.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Ginny asks.

"I did just this morning." She tells her.

"Honestly, I don't know what to tell you Hermione. I've never been in a situation like this. All I can tell you is just to try to be nice whenever you have to be around him, but in general, try to avoid him." Ginny tells her.

Hermione sighs and nods. She knows she's right. That's all she can do really.

"Well, let's not talk about this. I don't want to ruin our night together. Why don't we do makeovers and stuff instead." Hermione suggested.

"Makeovers?" Ginny asks almost laughing. "Hermione, we're almost adults now. We _can_ do other things a bit more fun you know.

"Like what?"

"Well," she smiles, "I have some fire whiskey, my broom, Ron's broom, and some slutty clothes. We can conjure some fake I.Ds and head to a bar in Hogsmeade.

"Ginny!"

"Why not Hermione? You need to live a little. This is our last year at Hogwarts and you haven't broken a rule since you've been here!"

"Wanna bet!"

"I mean broken a rule when you weren't trying to save someone's life Hermione!"

"Oh…" Hermione sighs. After some thought, "Okay…I guess."

"Yes!" Ginny squeals.

"But no fire whiskey before we ride the brooms. That's not only against the rules, its illegal and dangerous."

Ginny sighs, "Fine, lets find some outfits and do our hair and make up."

Ginny walks into her closet and after a few minutes, walks out empty handed.

"What's the matter with you Hermione? You have absolutely nothing tight or low cut, or…anything really."

Hermione blushed.

"Ok, don't worry about it, we'll just have to stop somewhere in Hogsmeade and pick up something…you _do_ have some money, right?"

"Yes."

"Great, let me do your make up."

After about half an hour, Hermione looks great. Her eyes are smoky gray and she has a very shinny pink lip-gloss on but, because of magic, it isn't sticky at all. Her hair is in tight ringlets and flows down to the middle of her back.

Ginny has some pastel brown eye shadows and hot red lip stick. Her hair is shinny and wavy and goes down to her hips. She has always had beautiful hair. She's already dressed though. She's a short red mini skirt that looks so tight it seems like she can't move, but because it's enchanted, she can move all she wants without it riding up her legs. She's also wearing a tight black halter-top and knee high leather boots.

Hermione looks at her in disbelief. 'I can't believe she even owns something like…that!'

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, lets go."

They mount their brooms and take off out Hermione's window. Hermione almost never rides brooms so she's pretty shaky, but she's not _that _bad, after all, she didn't fall off.

They arrive in Hogsmeade and set down right outside an alternative store called, 'Black Cat.'

"Let's go!" Ginny squeals she so excited.

They enter the store and Hermione swears it's an underwear store. Everything here is practically see through!

Hermione and Ginny part ways and look on their own. Hemione skims through the shelves, but everything is just so skimpy she just can't possibly wear it!

"Here, try these on. Mix and match and just do whatever you want, but you have to try them ALL on before you reject them." Ginny says shoving a 20-pound pile of clothes in her arms.

Hermione looks at them, they were bad, but not horrible. She goes in the dressing room and tries on like a thousands things. Some short skanky dresses, tight mini skirts, low cut tank tops…until she found something absolutely perfect!

"OH…MY…GOD! Hermione, you look amazing!"

"You like it!"

"I LOVE IT!" Ginny answered.

Hermione looks at herself in the mirror. She's actually happy with how she looks. She's wearing a pair of extremely tight black leather pants and a pink corset that ties up the front. She'd never wear it at school, but she doubts she'll see anyone she knows at this club they're going to.

"Alright, let's go!" Hermione exclaimed, being actually excited to go now.

They get outside the club, and the line is a mile long.

"Oh my God, maybe we should go somewhere else, I don't want to wait this long." Ginny said disappointedly.

"Wait, lets see if the bouncer will let us in first." Hermione suggested.

They strut up to the bouncer, flip their hair, and smile. The bouncer, a tall, broad, bald, extremely muscular man (think Vin Diesel) smiles back, crosses his arms, and looks them over.

"Good evening ladies, how you girls doin'?"

"We're doin' great. We were hoping to get in the club a little early." Hermione flirts.

"Well," he smiles, "I'll be straight forward with you ladies. I go on a 20-minute break in about 5 minutes. The question is…how far are you willing to go to get into this club?"

Hermione and Ginny start to get a bit nervous, when a voice comes from behind them.

"Chris, that is no way to speak to women."

Hermione and Ginny look over their shoulder to find a tall, handsome man in black slacks and a red button up shirt.

"I'm sorry ladies, some men have no idea how to treat a lady; my name is Jason." He turns to the bouncer. "I want a word with you when you get off your shift." There's obvious anger in his eyes when he says this. You can read the fear all over the bouncer's face.

"Yes boss." He says barely above a whisper.

He turns back to the girls and his eyes immediately soften. "Would you girls like to accompany me to the VIP lounge, I would feel honored."

They just smile. Ginny turns to Hermione and whispers, "He seems really nice."

"We'd love to join you. I'm Hermione and this is my friend Ginny."

He smiles, "It's lovely to meet you two, now follow me." He motioned for the door. He leads them across a dance floor that changed colors from aqua green to misty pink to metallic blue, and so on. They go up some circling stairs and through a door to a huge room. There is a tall ceiling, the walls are red and black swirled, the carpet is red and there is a red velvet couch with matching armchairs. The window overlooks all of hogsmeade and there's a great view of Hogwarts.

"Have a seat. I'm expecting some other people here soon, but after the way you two beautiful girls were treated, you deserve to be treated like royalty."

They both blush a bit.

"Would you girls like a drink?"

"Yes, we'd like two tornados." Ginny answered. Hermione would of answered, but she knows nothing about drinks.

"I'll be right back." He leaves the girls alone in the huge room.

"Oh my God, he's so cute!" Ginny says to Hermione.

"Relax Ginny, he's far too old for us anyway."

"So what!"

"Ginny!"

Jason comes back with their drinks.

"Why don't we go dance. I haven't actually danced in ages, and I own this club!"

"Alright, since you've been so generous, we'd love to dance with you." Hermione replies.

They head down to the dance floor and go straight for the middle.

It starts out innocently enough. They dance and touch a little, but still keep their distance. Then Hermione moves a bit closer to the front of him. Then Ginny move a bit closer behind him. Then closer, and closer…

"Hermione, can I talk to you." Ginny asks suddenly.

"Uh, okay Ginny, excuse me Jason." Ginny grabs her hand and leads her over to the bar.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" Hermione asks becoming seriously concerned.

"Nick is here! I saw him!" Ginny says practically hyperventilating.

"Oh, come on Ginny." Ginny's practically been in love with Nick since her 4th year. She'd always clam up whenever he came close, so even though he was interested, he had a hard time talking to her without her freaking out.

"Ginny, I didn't know you come here." Said Nick, appearing from nowhere.

"Hi Nick, I'm gonna go dance with Jason, see yah later Ginny." Hermione said menacingly. Ginny looked at her with terror, but didn't stop her from leaving. She gets back out to Jason, who's just standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Sorry…girl problems."

"Don't worry about it." He puts his right arm around her hip and pulls her close and starts grinding her right up against him. She's a bit uncomfortable at first, but gets into it. Eventually she's pulling moves she never thought she had in her, and even if she did, she'd never do in public. He's touched just about every piece of her body and their both profusely sweating all over each other.

"Oh no, my guests have been in the lounge for probably 20 minutes! We need to go back!" Jason says looking pretty worried.

"Okay, lets go."

They head back up to the VIP lounge, as they enter they find the one person she did not want to see tonight.

"Mr. Malfoy, I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long." Jason apologizes.

Malfoy looks at Hermione for what seems like an eternity before answering, "Don't worry about it Jason, I haven't been here long." His eyes never leaving Hermione.

Jason starts to feel the tension in the room as it starts to fill with dead silence.

"I'm sorry, but do you two know each other." Jason asks.

Malfoy laughs a bit before answering, "I guess you can say that…she's my fiancé."

Jason's eyes get so big Hermione swears they're about to pop out of the sockets.

"I was watching you two down there dancing, I never knew you could move like that Darling." He says mockingly sweetly.

"Don't call me that, Prick!" she turns to Jason and says, "I had a wonderful time Jason, thank you." Then she threw one more dirty look at Malfoy before turning and walking out the door.

She looks for Ginny and finds her on the make-out couch with her tongue down Nick's throat. She walks up to the two, "Ginny I'm not feeling well, I'm gonna head back. I'll leave the window unlocked for you." Before Ginny could say anything, Hermione had already left.

She's just about to mount her broom when she hears a booming voice over her shoulder.

"Granger, I need to talk to you!" Malfoy shouts.

Hermione sighs and sets her broom on the ground. She turns to him, her hand on her hip.

He walks up to her and grabs her upper arm and drags her off the street into an ally.

"What the fuck do you think your doing with that guy!" He shouts.

"What do you care?" She asks almost casually.

"Whether you like it or not, you're about to be a Malfoy, so start acting like it! You can't go out and grind against a guy you've never even met before."

Hermione sees a golden opportunity and smiles, "You think that was bad…you should have been there when I was sucking his cock."

He slams her against the building, "Don't fucking kid about stuff like that."

Hermione smiles, "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous."

Malfoy laughs a bit, "Don't flatter yourself Granger, you may be hot, but I prefer classy girls." With that, he turned and walked away.

That one struck a nerve. 'What does he mean 'classy girls.' I'm classy.' She can feel tears start to form in her eyes. She just suppresses them and climbs on her broom. She takes off and flies as fast as she can, letting the wind dry her tears.


	4. Sickness

Chapter 4: Sickness

Hermione walks through her unlocked window and sees a silhouette of a man lying on her bed. As she gets closer, she sees that it's Malfoy.

"Get the fuck out of my room." She orders.

He stands up and comes closer to her. He comes about a foot away from her and looks her in the eyes. Hermione feels her heart race as he draws closer, but refuses to let the fear show on her face. Suddenly, he looks down at his feet. This confuses Hermione. She's never seen him look down before unless he was looking at something.

Then she hears him say something, but its so quiet it can't be what she thinks he said.

"What?" she asks.

"I said…I'm sorry." He whispers still looking at his feet.

She thinks to herself, 'I can't believe it! He's apologizing…to me!'

"I had no right to be violent with you. I crossed the line," he looks up into her eyes, "so I'm sorry."

She looks at him and can see the sincerity in his eyes. "Well you should be. I won't be a victim to abuse, especially if we're going to be married. You need to treat me with respect."

He laughs to himself, "No I don't." He looks her in the eyes. "I may not have the right to hurt you but I don't have to respect you. I don't even have to like you. Don't confuse marriage and friendliness." He turns around and walks out the door.

She stands there still looking where he originally was. She sighs and decides to change. She changes into a tank top and boy shorts and crawls into bed.

About an hour later, the window opens and Ginny walks in. Hermione's still awake but doesn't feel like talking, so she lies in bed and pretends to be sleeping. Ginny looks at her and decides to go to sleep too. She gets changed into her tank top and pajama bottoms and crawls in bed next to Hermione.

Later that night, at about three o'clock, Hermione wakes up to a horrible sound coming from the bathroom. It sounds like someone is throwing up. She gets up to go investigate. As she walks in the bathroom, she finds Malfoy with his face in the toilette.

"Jesus! Are you okay?" Hermione asks.

He hacks a few more times into the toilette and looks up at her like she's stupid.

"Do I look okay to do?"

He looks so pathetic, she doesn't know whether or not to be angry with him. It seems like he has enough problems at this time.

He stands up and washes his mouth out in the sink. Hermione continues to stare at him until he suddenly collapses under himself. Luckily Hermione was aware enough to grab him and break his fall before he hit the ground and held him in her arms on the floor. She felt his skin against hers and realized he was burning up…bad.

"Malfoy, you're burning up!" She drags him over to the tub. She turns on the cold water and lets the tub fill up. As it fills, she strips off his clothes so he's left in only his boxers. He tries to protest, but is too weak to fight her off.

When the tub is full, she turns off the water and tries to pull him to his feet. It was far more than just impossible to lift him with her arm strength alone, so she wraps his arms around herself and using her strong leg muscles, stands up and lowers the both of them into the icy water.

The water feels like icy daggers being stabbed into her one at a time, but she knew this must be done, at least until she gets him to the infirmary. He lies there in her shaking arms and finally calms down. His anger dies and the cold water feels almost comforting to him. He doesn't care that he's battled this woman for the past 6 years or that the water was so cold he could barely feel his toes. At this moment in time, he's in heaven.

Finally his fever has gone down so they were okay to get out of the tub. Unfortunately, they are both too weak to climb out of the tub. Malfoy is too sick and all of Hermione's muscles have tightened due to the cold water. So Hermione does the only thing she really can do. She pulls the plug from the bottom, moves Malfoy to a safe distance, and turned on the hot water. If the water is at least cool instead of ice cold, she'll be able to move her muscles.

Once the water turned cool, she turns off the hot water, puts in the plug, and sits with him awhile longer, just long enough for the feeling in her toes to come back.

About 10 minutes later, she's strong enough to lift both her and Malfoy out of the tub. She throws his arm around her shoulder and drags him to the couch. She sets him there and runs into her room to grab her wand. When she returns, Malfoy looks like he's about ready to throw up again. She quickly conjures a garbage can and sets it by his side. Then she says a quick drying spell to dry off herself, Malfoy, and the leather couch. She sits down next to him so his head is right by her lap.

"Why are you being so nice?" Malfoy asks barely above a whisper.

"Because you need help. The infirmary isn't open until morning, so you need someone to take care of you until then. It looks like I'm the only one around." She answers.

"You could have left me to rot though. After the way I've been treating you and talking to you, I have to say I'm surprised your sitting with me now."

"Well, if we're going to be married, we half to learn how to work as a team. If you need help, I'm going to help you."

He closes his eyes and barely whispers, "Thank you."

Hermione smiles, "your welcome."

He scoots up so his head rests in her lap. Hermione pulls down the blanket from the back of the couch and covers him up. She lays her head back on the sofa, and quickly falls asleep.

They both wake early due to the shining sun cascading through the window and into their eyes.

Malfoy tries to sit up but fails and falls right back into Hermione's lap.

"I'm going to go to the infirmary and see if Madame Pomfrey is up yet. If she is I'll have her come down here and look at you. I'll be right back." She gets up and heads out the door.

As soon as she leaves, Ginny comes out of Hermione's bedroom. She still has last night's make-up on and he hair is in disarray. She heads down the spiral steps and sees Malfoy lying on the couch, obviously sick. She quietly laughs to herself. 'So there is justice in this world,' she thinks to herself. She goes into the bathroom and washes off her make-up and brushes her hair. She heads back up to Hermione's room and changes. Just as she's about to leave the common room, Hermione walks in followed by Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm gonna be busy here for a while, so why don't you head down to breakfast and find Harry and Ron?" Hermione tells her.

"Is everything okay?" She asks starting to feel a bit anxious.

"Everything's going to be fine, just go…please."

Feeling rather insulted that Hermione chose Malfoy over her; she walks out of the room in search for Harry and Ron.

Meanwhile, Madame Pomfrey heads straight for Malfoy and checks him from head to toe. Hermione waits anxiously.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, it looks like you've caught some muggle virus. I couldn't tell you what it is; it's not my training. All I can tell you is to drink a lot of fluids, sleep as much as you can, and try to keep the fever down."

"Great, so there's nothing you can do for me?" Malfoy asks.

"I'm afraid not." She answers.

As she walks out Hermione comes closer to Malfoy. He's completely harmless now, so she has nothing to worry about. She sits next to him and he looks up at her.

"Aren't you afraid you're going to get sick too?" He asks in bewilderment.

She laughs a bit, "I've had the flu before Malfoy. I've lived through it. Plus, I've had my flu shot."

"What's a flu shot?" he asks.

"It's a deadened form of the virus you have injected into me. It makes my immune system fight it off so when I actually get the virus, my immune system recognizes it and it can kill it." She explains.

"So you won't get sick like me?" he asks.

"Not likely."

He pulls he down on the couch so she's lying across it and he cuddles up into her and rests his head on her chest.

"Good." He says.

They laid there for about an hour in silence. They were both so comfortable they didn't want to say anything or do anything that could possibly ruin it. For the first time in Malfoy's life, he appreciates someone. He was so happy Hermione's here to take care of him when he's unable to take care of himself.

"We should get you to bed," she finally said to Malfoy.

They get up (he's finally strong enough to support himself) and head for his room.

It was the first time she's seen the in inside of his room. It was almost exactly like her room, only instead of red and gold, there was silver and green. Plus, where her room smelt like roses, his smelt like stale cigarettes.

He crawls into bed and gets comfortable. Hermione looks down at him, just looking at him. He looks like a helpless child.

He feels her eyes on him and he opens his eyes to meet hers.

"Will you lay with me?" He asks her.

She smiles at him. She can't believe she's about to say this, "Of course."


	5. Detention

**This chapter contains violence and sex; don't read if it will offend you!**

Chapter 5: Detention

Draco and Hermione head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They spend the whole time walking there talking about their marriage.

"I want a dog, I love dogs." Hermione whines.

"A dog," he whines back, "I really don't like dogs."

"But I love them…please," she pleads.

Draco sighs, "Maybe a little one."

Hermione squeals in excitement. Draco laughs at her, "I'll see yah later, okay."

"Bye."

Hermione sits with her friends to find a look of distress on all of their faces. Her great mood is instantly destroyed. "What's wrong?"

Harry looks at her and answers, "I have some bad news…Lindsey Huston was killed last night."

"Oh God! How?" she asks, tears forming in her eyes.

"It gets worse," he begins taking in a deep breath, "Nicholas Baxter was also attacked last night."

"What! What happened? Why!" she says all at once.

"They were both attacked with unforgivables. They found Lindsey's body this morning in the Ravenclaw common room and Ron and I heard Nick screaming from the quidditch field late last night. We went out to do some extra practice and heard him screaming. He was shouting for help and saw a silhouette of a man a few feet away from him, so I shot a stunner at him and he disappeared. Nick was unconscious when we found him, and as far as we know, he still is." Harry explains.

"Jesus, who would do such a thing?" she asks more to herself than them.

"A death eater," Ron answers. Hermione looks at him in disbelief. "Both Lindsey and Nick were muggle borns." He explains.

"What?" she asks breathlessly.

"We think you're in danger." Ron continues.

* * *

Hermione walks to her potions class completely alone. She can't handle listening to how much danger she's in. Yes, she's scared; but that doesn't mean she needs to be reminded about it constantly.

She walks up to the door, when the bell rings.

She walks into class about 8 seconds late. Mr. Jackins looks at her and says one word. "Detention."

"What!" she asks dumbfounded.

"Head girl or not, this school has a strict policy on tardiness, so I'm afraid you have detention. Be here after school." He states without even looking at her.

She just sighs and finds an empty seat next to Draco. 'At least I'll be safe tonight' she thinks to herself.

"Hey, have you heard about Nick and Lindsey?" Draco asks.

"Yes." She answers.

"Did you figure out their connection?" he asks.

"Yes." She answers.

He looks at her, "Are you alright?" he asks.

She sighs, "No." she barely whispers.

"Okay class," Mr. Jackins says to the class, "Today we will be learning about the unforgivables."

The class roars in questions.

"To answer all your questions," he begins, silencing the class, "there are 2 different types of extremely illegal potions known to wizards. Using them will get you a dementor's kiss. You don't know about it because it's an INCREADABLY complicated potion that very few use or can even make. It will take 3 weeks to make and this will count as your semester project. Here are the directions, begin." The ingredients and directions appear on the board with a wave of his wand and the class gets to work.

* * *

"God that was hard. I had to start over twice!" Ron says to his friends.

"You think that was hard, it was only the first day! Can you imagine how bad it will be in a week?" Harry points out.

Hermione just walks along with them in silence. She can't help but firmly gasp her wand as they head for defense against the dark arts. She feels like there's always someone around the corner…waiting for her.

They get to class and they all sit together.

"Quiet everyone!" Snape yells at the class. "I need to talk to you all. Due to recent events, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to teach you the few defenses against the unforgivable curses. They can't block the entire curse, but it can make the pain bearable enough so you don't pass out. So I need everyone to repeat after me, _rebarso."_

The whole class in unison repeats, _rebarso_.

"Good, that will block the Imputas curse. Now I want you to practice that for a few minutes before I test you."

The class practices, all except for the golden trio. The imputas curse is useless against them already. They learned how to naturally deflect it in 4th year. They just talked about quidditch for the rest of the class before they had to be tested. Of course they were the first three to be called up and they were affected for a split second before kicking it off.

* * *

Around 6 o'clock, Hermione heads for Mr. Jackins' class. She walks in and finds him sitting at his desk grading papers. He looks up as she walks in and smiles. "Hi, have a seat."

She sits down next to him.

"I would like you to help me grade papers. I have about three hours worth and I really could use the help." He tells her.

"Sure, not a problem." She says politely.

"Okay, the answer key is right here."

"Oh, I don't need it." She smiles.

He looks at her, "Oh right, I forgot how smart you are for a split second. Probably because I never thought I would have to punish such a smart, sweet girl like you."

Hermione gives her best fake smile and just says, "thanks."

About an hour later, they're both growing rather tired.

"Why don't we take a break?" He suggests.

"Great idea." She yawns.

They both lean back in their chairs and get a bit more comfortable. Mr. Jackins takes off his robes, takes off his tie, and unbuttons the top button on his dress shirt. Hermione takes off her school robes and unbuttons the first two buttons on her black button down shirt. She doesn't even notice the look Mr. Jackins is giving her.

"You look really great in that outfit Hermione." He bluntly states, making Hermione feel very uncomfortable.

She looks at him and shy says, "Thank you."

He reached over and put his hand on her thigh causing her to flinch away from him.

"What are you doing?" she asks getting a bit nervous.

He stands up and sits on the desk right next to her, "I'm coming on to you Hermione." He says as he runs his fingers through her silky straight hair.

"Why?" she asks a little shocked.

"Well," he begins, "You're a beautiful, smart, and very sweet girl." He lifts her face up to look her in the eyes. "I have to admit that I'm very attracted to you."

She gets too uncomfortable and decides she should leave. She stands up and grabs her bag. "I think I should go." She says to him.

"Why," he stands up and walks toward her, "just because I'm hitting on you. I thought you were more mature than that Hermione."

"Excuse me?" she asks feeling rather insulted.

"Well, if you were a real woman, you wouldn't let something like someone coming on to you get in the way of your work."

"Well I'm not just getting hit on, I'm alone in a room with a man twice my size who happens to be my teacher and now I know he's attracted to me. That puts me in an uncomfortable position."

He smiles and steps forward. "Your right." He grabs her bag from her and pushes her into her chair. He starts to massage her shoulders, "then let me help you get comfortable.

Hermione starts to feel _really_ nervous. "Please stop Mr. Jackins."

"Greg, my name is Greg."

She sighs, "Fine, please stop _Greg._"

He spins the chair around and leans down so his face is inches away from hers. "Make me." He whispers. He leans forward and kisses her hard on the lips. He grabs her by the upper arms and throws her on the floor. She frantically searches for her wand but he squats down and grabs her wrist tightly. He reaches into her pocket and grabs her wand and points it directly at her face. "Be quiet." He says calmly. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Please…" she pleads.

He turns to the door and puts a strong locking charm on it and then a silencing charm on the whole room. He lowers himself on top of her. "We want to be extra careful." He explains his hand sliding up her skirt.

Hermione feels a tear fall down her face. He wipes it away with a soft touch of his finger. "Don't be afraid, you'll like it." He whispers in her ear. He softly kisses the hollow of her neck as his hand slides further up her thigh and caresses her over her underwear.

"God, please don't." She cries.

"Shh…just relax." He whispers.

His fingers reach past her thong and gently massage her. Her breath involuntarily grows heavier and tears flow freely down her face. He pulls her underwear down and flips her skirt up. She tries to push him away, but he's much too strong for her. He pulls down his pants and boxers and lowers himself on to her. Not in her, but just on her, teasing her. He starts kissing her again. Hermione just wishes he would hit her or something. At least violence demonstrates anger and maybe a way to understand why he's doing this to her. But being so gentle and affectionate is just plain insulting.

He finally pushes himself into her and she screams out from the pain. "Oh, you're a virgin. Here, let's try this." He says as he slowly starts pumping in and out, only moving about an inch. She loosens up and he starts pumping more and faster, but not harder. He's very gentle, but that doesn't mean Hermione wants him to do it. She starts to openly sob and tries to fight him off her, but he's much too powerful for her. He goes faster and faster until he's almost at his climax. Whether Hermione likes it or not, her body is responding to her teacher's movements and is close to her peak as well. Finally, they both climax together.

He climbs off her as casts a charm on Hermione to completely remove all the sperm and DNA as well as keep her from getting pregnant.

He grabs his pants off the floor and gets dressed. Hermione watches him from the floor in shock and disgust. He looks down at her for a minute before leaning down, grabbing her upper arms, pulling her to her feet, and wrapping his arms around her. Hermione squeals but is far too weak to even try to fight him off.

He caresses her cheek and runs his fingers through her hair. "You don't want to tell anyone about this."

Hermione looks at him, too shocked to speak.

"You have no physical or magical evidence that I did anything, and when they let me go, I'll kill everyone you hold dear and rape you again; only next time you won't like it." He grabs her head and pulls her into a deep, passionate kiss. When he breaks it off, he lets her go and goes to his desk to pack his stuff up.

"Get your stuff and head back to your dorm. It's almost curfew." He tells her.

She grabs her stuff and runs out the door without sparing a second glance at him.


	6. Tears

* * *

A/N- I'd like to take this time to clear something up. Some people have been confused on why Hermione is still in danger of the killer even though she's pureblood. You have to understand that not many people know she's pureblood yet so she's still known as a muggle born.

This chapter is a bit intense; so if you think it will be too much for you, don't read!

Chapter 6: Tears

Hermione's running to her room, a trail of tears following her footsteps. She runs as fast as she can until she finally reaches her portrait hole. She cries out the password and runs up to her room, slams the door behind her, and throws herself on her bed. She cries and cries until she swears she's ran out of tears.

'How could this happen to me? Why me?' she thinks to herself.

_"You're a beautiful, smart, and very sweet girl." _She remembers.

'Beautiful…right.'

She crawls out of bed and heads for the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror and to her disappointment, he was right. She is really pretty. Well, that's easily fixed.

She reaches into the drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. She looks down at them and they seem like her answer. She grabs the closest chunk of hair and starts hacking away at her beautiful, brown ringlets. Tears start to burst from her eyes at the sight of the first clump of hair fall to the ground, but she continues cutting and crying until her hair barely touches her shoulders in choppy chunks.

She looks in at her ugly hair, however still beautiful face. She can't handle it. She throws the scissors at the mirror. The shards of glass fall to the ground all around her. She looks down at a large, rather sharp looking piece and picks it up.

She looks at it for a minute and makes her final decision. She brings the jagged glass to her cheek and cuts the delicate skin slowly and shallowly. She brings it to the other cheek and leaves an identical mark on the other side. She feels the blood slowly slide down soft skin and the burn along the cuts. It feels like heaven, the pain, the blood, everything. It feels like her true answer to beauty. A smile creeps across her face.

She brings the glass to her wrists and just teases herself at first. Barely touching the skin, but still cutting it a little. She turns the glass so she can cut the major artery in her arm when there's suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"Go away Draco." She says calmly.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Draco asks.

"I said go away." She replies in the same eerily calm voice as before.

"Hermione, open this door before I break it down." He demands.

"Just leave me alone!" she yells.

BAM 

Draco kicks the door open and gasps at the sight of Hermione. Her face is soaked in blood and tears along with her clothes and the floor, her hair has been brutally chopped off to her shoulders, and there is glass all over the floor.

"HERMIONE!" He yells as he runs over to her and holds her face in his hands. He grabs a towel on the counter and shakes all the glass off it. He brings it to her face and wipes the blood from her cheeks tries to stop the bleeding.

"Get off me Draco." She pleads as she cries trying to push him away. Suddenly, she starts to feel light headed. She starts to sway as he holds her and suddenly collapses into his arms. He throws her arm over his shoulder and carries her out of the room.

He runs down the hall to the infirmary with this beautiful woman in his arms. He looks down at her for a split second and the sight of this beautiful creature covered in blood and tears; who have been hurt so badly she wanted to kill herself; truly mad him want to cry and throw up all at the same time.

He reaches the infirmary and calls out, "Madame Pomfrey, we need help" and sets her down on a bed. Madame Pomfrey comes out of her office and gasps at the sight of the head girl. She doesn't ask questions…yet…and just immediately gets to work. She says a spell to stop her bleeding. She grabs a bag of blood from the cabinet and sets up and IV. She sticks the needle into Hermione's arm and Draco had to look away. He couldn't stand to see his beautiful Hermione being hurt anymore.

When she gets done cleaning her up, she turns to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, tell me what happened!" Madame Pomfrey demands.

"I don't know, I walked into the bathroom and found her like this." He replies, but sees the disbelief in her eyes. "I mean it, I have no idea what happened."

Madame Pomfrey sighs. She know that if Draco's lying, there's no way she can get the truth from him, so she just goes in her office to fill out the paper work on Hermione.

Draco goes to Hermione's bedside and sits down next to her. 'She looks like a doll' he thinks to himself. He lies down next to her seemingly lifeless body and listened to the sound of her steady heartbeat and deep breaths.

"How could you do this to yourself?" he asks the sleeping beauty.

"Why would you want to?" he asks a bit more exasperatedly.

"What happened to you?" he truly asks, wanted to know more than anything.

She wakes the next morning to nothing but white. She feels nothing and hears nothing…nothing.

"Am I dead?" she asks aloud.

Suddenly, she hears the shallow breaths of her love, Draco. Then she feels them on her chest. Then she fells the heat of him. She looks down to his sleeping form and tears fill her eyes.

"God I'm sorry." She cries.

The sound of her voice instantly wakes Draco from a restless sleep.

"Hermione." He cries as his head pops up. He looks over to her and he sees the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"God Hermione, what happened?" Draco pleads pulling her into his arms.

She cries harder and curls up into his arms, resting her head on his chest openly sobbing into his shirt. He pulls her closer, trying so hard to just make her feel better.

"Please tell me what happened." He begs.

"I can't!" she cries.

"Why not?" he asks, but she doesn't answer, "I can't."

* * *

Please review. I've been getting very few reviews for both of my stories and it's very not very motivating. If you want me to update, REVIEW!!!


	7. Recovery

Chapter 7: Recovery

Its 5:30 in the morning and Hermione lies in bed just staring at the wall. She can't believe what happened to her. Not only was she raped by someone who she was suppose to feel safe around and protect her; but then she tried to damage herself because of it. She knows it wasn't her fault, there was no way she could predict or explain what happened, but for some reason she couldn't help but feel ashamed. The worse thing is that she can't tell anyone. If she does, she knows he will come after her again; only this time it will be worse. She wants to tell Draco so badly, but she just can't. Telling him won't change what happened, it won't make her feel any better, it will just change the way he looks at her and bring her problems down upon him.

She drags herself out of bed and looks in the mirror. She looks horrible. He hair was disheveled, her face was stained with tears, and she was wearing the same nightgown she's been wearing for the past 3 days. She just can't get herself to do anything. All she wants to do is nothing. The only thing she looks forward to is her visits from Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry and Ginny came to see her twice in the past 3 days, Ron saw her 3 times. Every time they came to visit they would ask the same thing, "What happened?" and "Why did you do it?" But they were always met with the same reply…silence. But Draco comes to see her about 4 times a day. He sees her before he leaves for class, he spends lunch with her, he stops by between potions and transfigurations, and then he spends all night with her. She loves it. Plus, he never asks those questions. He understands that she isn't ready to tell anyone, and he knows she won't answer a single question.

She strips off her nightgown and throws it in the laundry basket followed by her underwear. She slips on her robe and goes to the bathroom to take a bath.

She turns on the water and adds bubbles, salts, and milks before sliding into the boiling hot water. She lies there and just lets the unbearable heat overtake her. She lets it burn away the filth from her 3 days of rest, the unwanted sex, and the filth of him. She lets it wash it all away. She lies there until her skin prunes yet she still feels dirty. So, she crawls out of the tub and lets the water drain away. Then she gets in the shower. She turns the water on full blast heat and grabs the shampoo. She scrubs away at her hair until it begins to fall into her hands. Then, she grabs the loofa and pours on almost the entire bottle of soap and scrubs her skin until its raw.

She steps out of the shower and dries off with a soft white towel. When she pulls the towel away, it has traces of blood on it. She had scrubbed her skin until she bled. She looks down at the towel and honestly can't care less. She grabs her wand and quickly heals the wounds all over her skin, then pulls her robe over body. She sits down and tries to comb her hair the natural way, but soon realizes it's hopeless. She grabs her wand and untangles it with a simple spell, then leaves for her room. She slides on some deodorant and puts some lotion all over her body.

She to her closet and finds some suitable clothes. She's decided she's going to class today. She won't let this man ruin her entire life. She's worked too hard to throw it all away all because one man finds power in destroying young girls' lives. No, she will get through this and next time, she'll be prepared.

She finds a simple red T shirt and a pair of blue Levis with her tennis shoes. She puts her hair up in a high ponytail and doesn't even worry about her make-up. She walks out of her room and sees Draco sitting on the couch. He looks up as she walks in and stares at her with a happy shocked look on his face.

"Hermione, you're up!" He exclaims as he jumps to his feet to run to her and give her a big hug.

"Yah, I think I'm gonna go to class today." She says.

He pulls away from the hug, "are you sure? You can have one more day if you want."

She smiles. He's so sweet to her. "I'm sure, I really do need to get back to work."

"Alright, but I'm walking you to all of your classes whether your friends like it or not." He tells her.

"Of course."

* * *

Hermione goes down to the great hall and all the eyes follow her as she walks. She's well aware, but she doesn't care. She goes up to her friends and they all greet her with a hug.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Ron asks with concern and worry in his voice.

"I'm fine guys." She replies.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks.

"Of course." She answers a bit more irritably this time.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad your up!" Ginny squeals as she grabs Hermione by the hands and sits her down. "I have so much to catch you up with! OK, to start with you know the guy I like Nick well he like…

* * *

Hermione stands in the hall outside her arithmetic class waiting for Draco practically hyperventilating. Her next class is potions. She wants more than anything to just run away back up to her room. The last thing she wants to do is face her rapist all ready. It was just too soon.

Draco peers around the corner and sees Hermione waiting for him. He hurries up. Hermione sees him approaching her and she quickly calms herself down. She can't let Draco see her so upset.

"Hey, ready for potions?" He asks her casually.

"Yah," she says in a pretend calm voice.

They walk to class pretty silently; just having some small talk and they get to class. Hermione starts to shake as she sits down at her desk. Mr. Jackins stares at her the whole time. When she sits down, he approaches her with a smile on his face. Hermione feels like she could cry.

"Miss Granger, wonderful to see you again. I have your make-up assignments for you. Why don't you stop by after class and I'll give them to you and explain how to do it properly." She knows exactly what he means. He wants to hurt her again.

"No, I don't think so. I'm pretty tired all ready and I don't think I'll be up to it tonight." She replies quickly.

"Well…I could always have Ginny come down and get it for you." He implies. She can't put Ginny in danger of this monster.

"No, I'll come down and get it myself." She says weakly.

He smiles at her. "Good."

* * *

Hermione makes it through her other classes with tears lingering in her eyes. She keeps smiling, but all the color is drained from her face. All her friends keep asking her if something is wrong, but she just smiles sweetly and says she's just tired. She can't drag anyone else into her torture. He's already threatened Ginny for her refusal to willingly raped by him.

She can't handle this. She could barely handle being raped once, now he wants to make it a casual thing! Why couldn't she have just killed herself when she had the chance?

At least this way she was the only one being tortured. If she had killed herself, he would find some other girl to harm. She just can't understand why he would do this. There are plenty of girls who would willingly be dominated by this man, but he had to choose her.

* * *

She walks into the potions class with a look of fear and determination on her face. 'Maybe he really just wants to give me my assignments.' She thinks, but still walks in with her hand tightly clutching her wand inside her robe pocket.

"Hello Miss Granger, please have a seat." He brightly says.

She reluctantly sits down, her eyes never leaving his face.

"You're excused from the notes, but I want you to make these two potions by next week. You can bring them in to me after classes in vials." He says laying the papers on the table in front of her.

"Ok, I guess I'll be on my way," she says getting up very quickly.

"_Exspelliomous_"

Her wand flies out of her hand and pocket. He walks up close to her so they are face to face.

"Not so fast baby."

Hermione's heart stops. She knew this was what he wanted, but she hoped otherwise.

He runs his fingers through her hair and then grabs it hard in back causing Hermione to yelp and a tear to fall down her cheek. He smiles and kisses the tear away.

He throws her on the ground and drops on top of her. He kisses her hard on the lips leaving a bruise and she starts to cry again.

"Please don't." she cries.

He ignores her and pulls her school robes off and runs his hand up her shirt grabbing her left breast and she begs him to stop. He starts to undo her pants and pull them down her thighs. He was so caught up in the beauty before him and she was so busy crying, neither of them heard the door opening.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY WIFE!!!"


End file.
